I Can Walk On Water, I Can Fly
by Annabeth Zatsune
Summary: "I will never be afraid again. I will fight 'til the end. I can walk on water, I can fly. I will keep on fighting 'til I die." Lupis has always said that to erase his fear and make him strong. But after an encounter with some tattooed people, he loses confidence. Will he regain it? Or crash to Earth? Rated T 'cause I'm paranoid.
1. Who I Am and Why I Am

_"I will never be afraid again. I will keep on fighting 'til I die.I can walk on water, I can fly. I will keep on fighting 'til I die." I've always said those words. With them in mind, I can do anything without fear of failure or injury. I become as brave and powerful as a bear from the Briggs Mountains. But then those words fail me..._

My name is Lupis Lukas. I'm twenty-one. I'm a nomadic hunter. I look slightly wolfish. My ears are slightly pointed, the corners of my eyes are pulled back and up. My skin is tan, my hair white with red tips, my eyes blue with red hints. I have a low opinion of the general military. I make money by selling the products of my kill. People describe me as rough, rugged and wild. Because of my appearance, quiver and bow, knives, and hand-made clothes, mothers pull their children to the other side of the street when I walk down on the same side as them.

But that's fine. I'm a lone wolf. My parents turned out to be number one most-wanted in the eastern part of the country, so I turned them in and struck out on my own when I was seventeen. As far as I know, they were executed. Half the reason I knew they were wanted was because of what they did to me.

I was badly abused as a child. I often played out in the woods. But one day, a white wolf pup followed me home. My dad yelled angrily, and my mother had hurt the pup. When I protected it, they took me and the pup to an Alchemist, also badly wanted. We were made into a Chimera. I can now turn into a white wolf with red ears, paws, tail-tip and eyes.

This means my sense are more acute than that of other humans. I can track a stag through a thunder-storm and three rivers before I lose the scent. I once even managed to track down a huge killer-boar.

What I want to do the most, though...

I want to prove myself. I want to prove what I say true.

"I will never be afraid again. I will keep on fighting 'til I die. I can walk on water, I can fly. I will keep on fighting 'til I die."

I say that every time I go hunting or I get engaged in a fight. It erases my fear, makes me brave and strong. I use these words to boost myself up. But one day, I want it to be real. I want to walk on water and fly.

Right now, I was in Central. A pub in Central, to be exact. I held my glass in my hand, tilting it this way and that. I heaved a heavy sigh.

"Something wrong?" asked the man next to me.

"No... Just wondering if I'll ever get what I want." I answered, taking a delicate sip of my drink.

"And what's that?" the man probed, taking a sip of his own drink.

"None of your concern. Stay out of my personal affairs." I snapped, putting my glass down and turning to glare at him.

My eyes narrowed at his navy-blue uniform. "You're military." I said shortly.

"What tipped you off?" he said dully.

I remained silent, ignoring him. I ignore military or cuss at them. Sometimes I even ask them politely if I can break their noses or put arrows in their skulls. They normally shut up and leave me alone after that.

"Don't worry about this cold shoulder he's giving you, sir. He does it to all soldiers. The man has a low opinion of the military, every person in it." the bar-tender told him.

"And I have a lower opinion of people who go broad-casting other people's business!" I snarled, slightly drawing one of my knives.

"Hey..." the man growled, holding up one hand, ready to snap. I observed his ignition-cloth gloves with mild interest. The Flame Alchemist.

I stood up. "I'm done. I refuse to share watering-holes with spoiled poodles." I said, slapping down just enough money to cover my drink. I then stormed out.

A woman flinched as I exited the pub. "What're you looking at?" I asked, walking past her.

"N-nothing..." she said fearfully.

"Then quit staring!"

She quickly turned her head to stare at the wall. Growling my approval, I walked across the street. Deciding to take the short-cut to get to the forest outside the noisy city, I went through an alley.

"Hey there..." a menacing voice growled.

I blearily turned to look. A large group of sneering, leering and growling men stood in the shadows. The largest and most disgusting-smelling stepped up to me and lifted me up by my shirt-front. "Can I help you?" I asked bluntly.

"You're brave enough to venture onto our turf, you little punk, you pay the price!" the man spat.

"Yeah, right. I'm pretty sure that if you don't put me down in ten seconds, you're toast." I answered.

"You little smart-mouth!"

I quickly assumed wolf-form, causing me to fall to the ground. I then quickly changed back, and drew two of my animal-fang knives. "So, who's gonna be paying? I'm slightly drunk, so my fighting may not be at it's best, but you'll be lucky to be alive after a brawl with me!" I snarled, my face contorted in fury and challenge.

They all ran, screaming. Probably from my wolf-form thing. I sighed in relief, tucking the knives back into their sheathes. "Good. I didn't want to fight right after drinking. Not a good idea." I smiled. I continued walking, now cheerful. My encounter with the State's lap-dog had left me bitter and cruel, but after taking that cruelty out on those punks, I felt much better. "Oh... I was a little rude to that woman..." I murmured.

I turned and ran back, intending to apologize. Finding her scent, I followed it, still running. Finally, I saw her.

"Hey!"

She turned to look at me. I saw worry in her eyes.

I stopped, bending over and panting. After catching my breath, I stood up. "I was a little rude earlier. I'm sorry for that. I was a little heated from a fight I'd had with a soldier in the pub." I told her, bowing my head and shuffling my feet to show how apologetic I really was.

"I-it's okay... I didn't take any offense. Men often come out of that bar drunk as could be." she said, still a little scared by me.

"But that's the thing... I only had one glass..." I blushed.

"Oh!" she started to giggle.

"Hey, what's so funny?" I pouted.

"It must've been Roy! He's my ex. He often makes men mad, and I've seem plenty storm out of that bar from Roy taunting them and making them mad!" she giggled.

"Ex? Why's that?"

"Well, it's his fault, actually. He goes through girls like rounds in a gun. Every time he meets a new girl, he ditches his current one for her. But sometimes he picks fights for no reason."

"Now I wanna put an arrow in his skull if that's true!" I joked. We both laughed.

"So... is that all?" the woman asked.

"Yeah. I just wanted to apologize for being so mean to you earlier." I smiled. "Bye!" I waved as I walked away.

I got to the forest without any more interruptions. Still slightly smiling, I found a tree and fell asleep in it.

When I woke up, a dumb pheasant was sitting practically right over my head. With two swift arrows, I caught it. Breakfast was ready!

After eating, I decided to move a little more East. I knew that Dublith and Resembool both had large forests outside them. That meant good hunting. That, or I could go West. That meant mountains, and mountains meant lots of big game.

"Nah. The West can wait. I'll go to Resembool. A quiet place with plenty of game." I said with finality, turning and moving in that direction.

I started walking confidently and silently.

It was the start of a new day. I thought it would wind up okay.

It didn't.

It wasn't even mediocre.


	2. Lost Confidence, Gain a Little More

_"I will never be afraid again. I will keep on fighting 'til I die.I can walk on water, I can fly. I will keep on fighting 'til I die." I've always said those words. With them in mind, I can do anything without fear of failure or injury. I become as brave and powerful as a bear from the Briggs Mountains. But then those words fail me..._

I was running now. My breath was starting to coming in gasps. Not from being tired.

From fear.

I don't know what happened.

Three people had emerged from the forest. They were strange. I could smell their inhumanity. But then one of them changed his shape. I panicked then and had fallen out of the tree I was in from the shock. After that, the tall shapely woman had ordered the fat one to eat me. I'd put an arrow in each of them's brains...

But they still lived!

I gasped as a long spear-like object stuck a tree right next to me. I spun to look.

It was the woman's fingers!

"There, now you won't be running as fast." she purred. In an instant, I realized that she'd also speared my foot.

Drawing one of my knives, I quickly sliced her fingers off and continued running. I heard her scream of pain accompanied by a crackling. But that wasn't what was on my mind right then.

She was right about my speed.

Normally thrice that of an average human, I was now only twice as fast as a human. The wound in my foot was slowing me down.

I made up my mind to take to the trees. I had a better chance of losing them then.

I took a running leap, catching a branch in my hands. Gasping, I heaved myself onto it and started jumping from limb to limb.

Now fairly certain I'd lost them, I stopped, panting.

"What was that...? Why..." I murmured under my breath, clutching my chest.

Suddenly, a loud sniffing reached my ears. I sniffed as well.

The fat one!

Definitely not human! He was scenting me out!

I started to run again, jumping to the ground. I bolted through some heather. A small peat-bog. A stream. A large patch of heavily perfumed flowers. And finally, I dove into a river.

There was a small under-water cave. I ducked into it and found air.

"Damn... What's happening..." I could feel tears trickling down my face. I was scared and confused. That hadn't happened since before I'd turned my old man and woman in.

"What's wrong, Gluttony?"

The words were muffled, and I panicked for a second. Then I realized I was right beneath them.

"His scent... It's gone. It just stops."

"You mean he dove into the river? You can scent him even in the river!"

"No. It just stops. Right here."

"What was that boy? He wasn't human. No human runs that fast or figures out Gluttony's ability that fast."

"Possibly a Chimera."

My breath caught.

How did they figure that out so fast?

"Or maybe he's a possible sacrifice candidate."

Sacrifice? What were these people, devil-worshipers?

"Oh, well. No one should believe him if he tells anyone. Let's go."

I waited for a few minutes before even risking swimming back out of my little cave. I flopped on the shore, panting and crying. "I don't like to feel so helpless..." I growled, wiping away my tears.

I continued my journey to Resembool. The entire way, I found tears trickling down my cheeks. My shots when I was hunting became sloppy and it took my five arrows to kill one measly deer sometimes.

I was losing confidence and spirit.

When I finally got to Resembool, it was nighttime. But I didn't bother to climb a tree, instead curling up beneath one. Tears were still running down my cheeks. I eventually managed to fall into a fitful sleep.

"Hey... Are you okay?"

I shot awake, rolling over to see who it was. I blushed, seeing it was a teenage girl. Well, she had to be teenage... But she looked way older.

"Are you okay? Don't you have a place to sleep?" she asked.

"Yeah. Right here. I always sleep outside." I mumbled.

"You're crying."

"I have been for the past few days."

"What happened? A death in the family or something?" she asked, her face motherly.

"No... This is going to sound silly, but I lost a fight."

"That sounds like something someone else I know would say."

"No... I've never lost a fight before. But this one was against people that weren't even human. I thought I could do it... I've fought against inhuman things before..." I said, pulling my knees up to my chest. I felt the water-works really well up. I fought against a sob.

I was crying, and really crying. Not just tears any more. It was actual crying. Silent, but crying.

"What's your name? How old are you?"

"I'm Lupis Lukas. I'm twe-"

I stopped talking. I didn't want her to know I was an adult, not while I was crying in front of her.

"It's okay. I won't laugh or think you're stupid for crying at your age." she reassured me.

"I'm twenty-one. I think part of the reason I'm crying is because when I was a kid, I was badly abused, and if I lose a battle, I'm reminded of my childhood." I told her, wiping away my tears.

"I'm Winry. I live just over there. Do you want to come with me?" she smiled.

"Um... Sure, I guess..." I mumbled. I was confused about how open she was to a complete stranger she'd just met in the woods. How did she know I wasn't some psycho like that Barry the Chopper guy they just hung in Central? Not that I was, but still! Stranger danger!

Her house was a pale yellow, and a large sign outside advertised 'Rockbell Auto-mail.' I quickly put two and two together and figured out she was an auto-mail engineer. It made sense; She stank of oil, metal, and other things required for auto-mail.

A large dog came running up to her. "Hiya, Den!" she laughed as he stood on his hind paws and licked her face.

Catching my scent, the dog turned to me. He was a little confused. I crouched down and offered my hand to him. Cautiously, he came over and sniffed my extended hand. After a few sniffs, he licked my hand and crouched playfully. I smiled, standing up. "Quaint place." I told Winry.

"Well, we get along okay." she grinned.

I was led into the house.

"Granny! We have a guest!" she called.

"Oh, really? Who is it, Edward?"

"No!"

I followed Winry into the next room. A small wrinkled old woman sat working on a prosthetic leg. "Ah, a woods-man. How do you do, young man?"

"Just fine, thank you, ma'm." I bowed respectfully.

There was some talk, and I learned a bit about the two. Pinako, the old woman, and her granddaughter Winry were both the only auto-mail surgeons Resembool had to offer. Winry's parents had both died in the Ishvalan Civil War. I felt sorry for them, knowing how it is not to have people to love. Then again...

I've never loved before.

I really wouldn't know.

"So, what happened to your family, Lupis?" Winry asked.

"Ah, well... The only family I ever knew were my parents. They were both wanted criminals. When I found that out, I turned them in. I didn't love them. They abused me, and the only friend I ever had suffered because of them."

True. The wolf-pup had been hurt before we were combined. And for a while after becoming a Chimera, we both hurted. It was painful.

"Who was your friend?" Winry asked softly.

"A wolf." I answered, closing my eyes.

I could still see his red eyes gazing up at me. I'd been drawn to them. They'd had blue hints at the edges, like mine had red on theirs. His fur had been snow-white. The only reason it had red in certain spots now is because back then, my hair had been red. It was white now because of his fur-color.

"I see... I feel sorry for you. You've never had anyone to really love in your whole life." Winry murmured.

There was a loud howl outside.

"Drat it, those wolves again! I hope the men are able to help fend them away from the sheep!" Pinako sighed.

"Wolves..." I whispered, standing up. "Excuse me. I'm going to go help."

Just outside, while they still couldn't see me, I started to run, scenting the wolves out. They were just cresting a hill. On the other side, it looked like every flock of sheep was gathered, and most of the village men were standing there to guard them.

I howled. All of the men and wolves whipped around to look at me. A guttural growl escaped my lips. Only the wolves could hear that, and their ears perked forward. I advanced on them.

"Hey! Careful, they'll rip you to pieces!" one of the men shouted.

"No. They won't." I said, just loudly enough for them to hear. Without warning, I turned back into my wolf-form, and was rewarded with gasps. The wolves were startled too. I approached them, yipping and barking. I was letting them know I was here. They weren't welcome to the sheep. I warned them that in human-form, I was a good hunter, and could take out a boar in one shot. Luckily they didn't know that I currently couldn't even lay a scratch on a boar.

Slowly, one-by-one, they left. As they did, I reverted to human form. I looked back at the startled villagers. Winry and Pinako also stood there. "I-I'm sorry..." I said, backing away before turning and running into the woods.

They probably saw me as a monster now.

Who wouldn't. A man had just turned into a wolf, warned off a pack of wolves, and reverted back into a man.

I'd have been terrified if I was a human. I'd have seen a monster.

Tears ran freely down my face now. I didn't even make to wipe them away as I curled up beneath an evergreen.

"That's all I am... A monster..." I murmured. "I can't even stay in one place for ten minutes without doing something wrong..."

But I was a foolish idiot. I stayed at Resembool. I crept around the place, as both a wolf and a human. I wanted to see Winry. I was touched by her and her kindness.

One night, I stayed in wolf-form as I fell asleep under a tree. Tears still ran down my face, even as a canine.

I was pathetic.

There was a loud crunch as someone or thing stepped on a branch. My head whipped up. My eyes landed on the source.

Winry.

She stared back at me. "Lupis?" she asked curiously.

My ears flattened, and I looked away.

"I've been looking for you."

Confused, I looked back at her.

"I wanted to thank you. Those men that night couldn't have possibly fought off that pack. It was too big. You saved them and the sheep." she told me, coming over and stroking my pelt. "So... Thank you..."

I reverted back into a man. "You're thanking a monster?" I murmured.

"No, I'm thanking a hero."

"I'm not a hero. I ran from a fight. I'm a bloody coward." I said sharply, turning away.

Her hand came down on mine, soft and warm. "You aren't. It was just too big for you, that's all. But one day, you'll be big enough to tackle that fight again." she told me. "If you've never lost, one loss can be a big dent in your armor. I can understand that. But you need to get up and start walking instead of wallowing in your self-pity!"

Her last sentence was fierce. She looked at me with determination and pity.

I managed a small smile. "Okay... Thanks, Winry."

I stood up. "I have to go now. See ya 'round, engineer!" I waved, becoming a wolf again directly after and running away. Towards Dublith.

I started hunting better along the way. Winry's words and actions had acted as a tiny confidence-booster for me. But I was still weak. I still needed to gain confidence.

I found someone else who would help me gain that confidence in Dublith.

She wasn't anything like Winry, but she helped a lot!


	3. The Test, Part One: Setting Up

_"I will never be afraid again. I will keep on fighting 'til I die.I can walk on water, I can fly. I will keep on fighting 'til I die." I've always said those words. With them in mind, I can do anything without fear of failure or injury. I become as brave and powerful as a bear from the Briggs Mountains. But then those words fail me..._

"Are you alive in there?"

Once again, I opened my eyes and rolled over to see the speaker. I was hit by deja vu. I almost expected to see Winry and the rolling green hills of Resembool.

But it wasn't. The more urban scenery of Dublith was behind the speaker, still female, but this time middle-aged. She looked a little motherly.

"Yeah, to some extent I am." I yawned.

"And what extent is that?"

"I don't have much more confidence in myself anymore except this tiny little sliver that's way down deep after losing a fight for the first time. I'm trying to regain all that lost confidence. I think it may have fled to the distant corners of the country and I have to go chase it all down like I do deer. Well... did." I admitted.

"Rough. But you look like a strong young man, and I'm sure you can do it." she smiled.

Her smile was fierce. I could smell how strong she was, but she had one vital weakness that could end her life if in the middle of a battle. Her limits were few other than that.

"You're not exactly human, are you?"

"Geh..." I groaned. "Everyone's been figuring that out lately..." I moaned, holding my head in my hands. "Yes, I'm a wolf-Chimera, been this way since I was ten. How could you tell?"

"I'm an Alchemist. I can catch the small things that others can't." she smirked. "I'm Izumi Curtis."

"Lupis Lukas. Your name matches your strength. It's strong and radiates power." I complimented, knowing the laws of the world.

That is, the weaker ones kiss up to the stronger ones so they don't get pummeled. Survival of the fittest goes past physical fitness. I know that personally.

"So, just how did the Chimera-process effect you?"

"Well... I used to be a red-head, if you can believe it. I can also now smell, hear, and see things better than average humans. I'm up to three times faster than most humans. And I can turn into a wolf." I listed.

"Don't you have a place to sleep tonight?"

"Yep." I patted the ground next to me. "Right here. Normally it'd be up there, but I haven't really slept in trees since I lost that fight." I told her, gesturing to the branches above me.

A crafty grin came over her face. "I think I can help you recover some of your lost confidence..."

"Really?"

"I once had two pupils. They wanted to learn Alchemy. But there's a test I put them through before they could do that."

"Okay. I think I see what you're getting at... You're saying if I were to try this test out, it'd help me gain confidence?"

I was rewarded with a nod.

That night, I stayed with Izumi. The next day, I was to try out this test.

In the morning, I was asked to leave all of my weapons behind at the house. Izumi, her husband and I then went out in a row-boat to a little island. "Okay... now what?" I asked, jumping onto the sand of the beach.

"You now spend one month here, without ever turning into a wolf. And while you're here..."

"Yes?"

"All is one, one is all. At the end of your month, tell me what that means."

I nodded, fully understanding. This was a test of endurance and physical boundaries. Yet at the same time, I was taking an Alchemy test. I knew that saying was something Alchemists performed Alchemy by. But I didn't understand fully what it meant.

I watched the row-boat turn into a speck on the horizon before turning back to look at the island. I took a deep breath.

"No predators. Nothing bigger that a red fox, anyway. So I at least have the basics." I sighed.

I moved into the forest. It was rather like a temperate jungle. At one point, I think I found where those two pupils had lived. There were tally-marks scratched into a tree, a withered pile of dead leaves, a dried-up leaf-tent, and small piles of rabbit and fish bones. Just to be sure, I took another deep breath. There was the scent of two little boys, but it was ancient, just barely there. The only fresh scents were that of animals.

I smiled. "If I wanted, I could reuse this camp. But that would be cheating. I'll find my on space." I said, a laugh touching my voice.

I quickly enough found another clearing with some trees over-hanging it. "Well, well, well..." I chuckled. I peered around in the foliage, searching for some vines. I eventually found my quarry. Large, stout and thick vines. I grabbed handfuls of them, slinging them around my body. Then I frowned. I'd have to climb the trees for my purpose...

Groaning, I walked up to one and put my hands on the bark. It was an ancient thing, huge and textured. I made claws out of my fingers and hooked them into a section of bark. I felt around with my feet for a suitable foot-hold. When I did find one, I released my hand-hold with one hand and found a new one. I cautiously moved my other hand to join it. With the same caution, I felt around for another foot-hold. It was harder this time, because it was much higher up than was comfortable. But I managed to get both feet onto it.

In this painstakingly slow method, I got up the tree. It'd taken me about three hours. Much longer than usual. I'd normally have been up this tree in about ten seconds! But I was now on the branch.

I inched my way out and to the end of the branch. Taking some of my vines, I lashed the branch I was on to one of the other branches over-hanging the clearing. I was trembling, afraid I would fall, as I clambered onto the other branch and repeated the process. I did this for the next five or ten minutes, lashing the branches together to make a small canopy over the clearing. This would shade me from the rain and sun.

Trembling even harder, I looked skeptically at the ground.

"Gr-ah-tuh. How the heck do I get down?" I whimpered.

"Aim for the bushes?" I answered myself slowly.

"Okay..." I muttered back.

I prepared to jump. I bunched my muscles up and got ready to spring. "Okay... On three... One... Two... Three... Uh... Three?..."

I hadn't jumped.

"Okay..."

I jumped, eyes closed. "Threee!" I squealed.

"Oomph!"

To make a long story short, I missed the bushes. But I did land on a patch of turf, which somewhat cushioned my fall, but not much. I painfully got up, feeling tears form in my eyes. I was pouting, I could feel it. Rubbing my sore muscles, I got up and looked at my canopy. It was a solid circle of thick green leaves. I smiled despite my pain.

"Now I just need some walls..." I whimpered.

I looked around for fallen branches and more vines, but didn't see any near my camp-site.

"I hope I don't get lost looking for materials..." I said nervously. I wandered a short distance into the under-growth to look for materials.

Four hours later, I'd gotten all the materials I needed. I set up a wall around my little shaded area. It didn't go up all the way, allowing air to move in and out.

Now that I had the basics, I got ready to find what I'd need to make more things.

I set up a few snares, a small fire-pit, and then I found larger leaves to use as a bed.

Now thoroughly exhausted, I flopped over on my bed and fell into a fitful sleep.


	4. The Test, Part Two: A Fierce New Threat

_"I will never be afraid again. I will keep on fighting 'til I die.I can walk on water, I can fly. I will keep on fighting 'til I die." I've always said those words. With them in mind, I can do anything without fear of failure or injury. I become as brave and powerful as a bear from the Briggs Mountains. But then those words fail me..._

I sat up blearily. I yawned, shaking my slightly tangled hair. "Almost forgot I'm on this island..." I grumbled, stretching.

"Snares. Check." I ordered myself, getting up.

Most of them were empty. One had a rabbit, not quite dead yet. I flinched a little, wondering how long ago it'd stumbled into the trap. Sighing, I cast about for a good-sized rock.

My grisly task there done, I took the dead rabbit back to my camp. I carefully skinned it, then put the meat over the fire while I went to see about fish.

There was a small pool where there was a sizable shoal of them. I slightly smiled. Smelling a faint trace of smoke, I realized the rabbit I'd caught was probably getting pretty well-cooked!

I bounded back to my camp and saved my meal from incineration, but just barely. I waited for it to cool off, scenting a young fox in the bushes. When the rabbit had thoroughly cooled, I ripped off a leg and threw it into the bushes. I heard a joyful yelp as I tore into the rabbit myself.

After that meal, I looked around, trying to figure out what to do next. Remembering the tally-marks I'd seen in the boys' campsite, I figured I'd better do the same. Finding a sharp rock, I scored a small line into a young tree.

Now I was at a loss for what to do.

I cast about, confused. I was slowly gaining confidence, but my utterly vast knowledge of the wild was returning much more slowly than it was. I scratched my head, sighing. I longed to turn into a wolf, but I was told not to. And I would do as instructed.

I decided to look around the island to find out where what was. I stood up, pointed east as if holding a gun in my hand, and mimicked the recoil motion of a gun. Now I walked east, exploring the wilderness.

I found a fresh spring, a few berry-bushes, and a patch of poisonous mushrooms. I made mental notes until I came to the shore. Then I found a large leaf and some berries. Pulping the berries, I dipped a sharpened stick into the mush and drew the rough shape of the island. Locating my camp-site, I wrote 'My Camp' there. 'Old Camp' went where the two pupils had set up their camp. I then put a tiny little x where I currently was, and then ventured into the trees again.

As I ventured around the island, I continued to make my map. Around noon, it was done. I now checked my snares again. One had a small pheasant, and another had a rabbit. Both were quite dead.

That night, I laid down and tried to figure out what Izumi had told me. "All is one, one is all..." I murmured, thinking. "Well, one can't exist without everything else... And the flow of the universe can't flow without each individual thing... So all is the universe. One is me, or a rabbit, a fox, Izumi, or even one of those blue woofers. The universe can't function properly without me and everything else, just as we are dependent upon it. Alchemists must work on that principle. They cannot go against the flow, or everything falls out of order. If the Ultimate Taboo is committed, then they're trying to summon a nonexistent soul back to life, going against the flow. That must be why so few who ever attempt it live, and those that do are often missing something great."

I sat up, deep in thought. "Alchemy goes by the law of equivalent exchange. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. But then what was lost when we were merged? Our freedom? No, we gained so much more because of it. What was given in exchange to make us? Both of us still live. He is just down deeper, and can only be reached in dire need. I'm the front. He's the one that takes over when I'm too confused or injured to fight. So... Was anything lost? Or was it all just merged together into one mix?"

"Possibly the latter. Nothing was lost that I know of!" I snarled, clapping my hands to the sides of my head. "All this Alchemy talking is making my head hurt!"

"'Those are ideas, kid. Maybe you'll eventually get more of them!'" I said, my voice perfectly matching my dad's hideous snarling tone. "Damnit... I don't like Alchemy. I'll stick to being a Chimera!"

Sighing, I got up and walked out of my little wall. I carefully climbed one of the trees. Laying flat on the branch, I stared up at the stars. "The sky is so clear here. I can actually see the stars. There's not that much smog or anything." I noticed. I smiled. "I'd better enjoy this month while I can. Otherwise I'll never get to see this kind of thing ever again."

The days started to fly by. I had a little trouble when I encountered a small underwater cave that I got stuck in, but other than that, I was getting much better. My tree-climbing skills were much better, both ways. I was a lot more confident about what I was doing and the things that I did were neater and quicker.

Finally, the day before Izumi would come back arrived. I sat in one of the trees, thinking. "I kinda don't want to leave this place. It's quiet, peaceful, and gives me space to think." I murmured.

A fierce roar echoed in the air suddenly. I jumped up, scenting the air.

Something was on the island. Something that hadn't been there before! Something huge, angry and hungry...

My hands went for my bow and arrows before I could remember that I'd left all of my weapons with Izumi. "Shit... This ain't good..." I growled.

"Well... maybe I should at least see what it is, first..." I muttered, jumping out of my tree. I crept through the undergrowth, following my nose. It wasn't happy. Definitely.

Now I could see it.

Another Chimera. Lion, lizard and goat, like the one from myths. It was ripping up bushes and kicking up sand. It roared angrily. Now it paused, scenting the air. I held my breath, knowing I was down-wind from it, but it was a lion, goat and lizard. Three things, all with excellent sense of smell.

It crouched, turning in my direction. It crept a little closer...

"Gah, shit!" I yelled, jumping out of the way and running as fast as I could in the opposite direction.


	5. The Test, Part Three: Death to the Foe

_"I will never be afraid again. I will keep on fighting 'til I die.I can walk on water, I can fly. I will keep on fighting 'til I die." I've always said those words. With them in mind, I can do anything without fear of failure or injury. I become as brave and powerful as a bear from the Briggs Mountains. But then those words fail me..._

"Shit shit shit shit!" I yelled, running as fast as I possibly could.

This Chimera was fast. But it's immense weight slowed it down somewhat, not to mention it was hungry. I, on the other hand, was well-fed and at the peak of my health!

I found a tree and quickly climbed up it. "Plan... I need a plan... Plan, plan, plan..." I panted, running my hands through my hair. "Can't become a wolf... No weapons... What do I do?" I panicked.

Something caught my eye.

A snare.

"Of course... I can try that..." I smirked. "But first I better find some make-shift weapons..."

I found some stout sticks and sharp rocks. Using vines, I made some powerful arrows. Now I just needed a bow and a quiver.

The bow was relatively easy to make. I managed to find a bendy stick and a skinny little vine. It took five minutes to actually put together, but I succeeded. After that, I found a rotted log. Hollowing it out, it made a pretty good quiver.

"Now then... To find and kill that monster..." I growled.

It didn't take too long. For one thing, it reeked. For another, it left enormous paw and hoof-prints for me to follow.

I threw a rock at the thing. "Hey! Hey, ugly! Yeah, you!" I whooped, waving my arms over my head. It sure was the attention-getter.

With a vicious roar, the Chimera gave chase. I took off, making for the nearest snare. I made sure it couldn't possibly lose me, yelling, whooping, jumping, waving, hollering, and taunting. I led it straight to the snare.

I stopped, turning to watch.

It's hind leg went up in the air. Confused, it looked back at it's leg. I drew an arrow and took aim. But just as I was about to fire, it gave a nasty tug on it's leg. There was a loud snapping and cracking. With a start, I realized the branch was breaking. I fired the arrow on accident, before I could finish aiming. It hit the thing smack on the rear. It gave an angered roar, trying to leap at me...

And was suddenly jerked back, the branch the snare was tied to stuck in the bushes.

"Sweet!" I quickly fired another random arrow, this time smacking it in the gut.

Then I ran.

It was to be a nasty game, really nasty.

I couldn't get it to hold still long enough for me to nail it and kill it. It couldn't get me to stay still long enough for it to rip my throat out.

Sounds even, right?

Bzzt! Couldn't be more wrong!

It was spurred on by hunger and fury. I was spurred on by the desire to just get my sorry wolf-ass of that island! It currently had more motivation than me!

I huddled in a tree, waiting for something to happen. I knew something would. Something always does.

Then it hit me.

Literally. A good-sized fruit fell out of the tree and thwacked me on the skull.

"I got it!" I cheered.

"If I can find a good-sized rock, then I just need to haul it up a tree and wait for the Chimera to wander under it! Then I can get it!"

I scented the air for it. It wasn't close. I shimmied back down my tree and started my search for a rock. I found a small boulder. After that, I found out where the thing was. After that, I painfully hauled the baby-boulder up a tree and started to wait.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And finally, the dumb Chimera started to show itself. It was walking right on course for my tree, scenting me out. I got ready, waiting in anticipation for it to get beneath the tree. Finally, it was in optimal position.

I gave the rock a shove. There was a sort of scream, and a little bit of panicked movement, and then nothing. I braced myself and looked down.

It wasn't a pretty sight. I'd hit it smack on the base of the skull and the neck. Red was pooling around it, and there was nothing in it's eyes. It's body lay still. There were no two questions about it.

I'd killed the Chimera. With no real weapons, just myself and the surroundings.

But I wasn't jumping for joy.

Death isn't something to celebrate. Even if it's the bad-guys. You just aren't supposed to feel joy at death.

I climbed down the tree and ran my hands through it's short tawny fur, through the scraggly gray fur, and over the rough green scales. "Sorry... But I need to survive. I have unfinished business that I must complete." I murmured, looking down at my reflection in the pool of blood. The ripples from my feet distorted the image, stretching and pulling at my image.

"I'm truly sorry, Chimera."

I walked away, back to the shore Izumi had dropped me off at. My boots and lower pant-legs were soaked in the red. I wondered what Izumi would say about that.

I sat there the rest of the day and into the night. I didn't sleep, eat or drink. I just sat, staring bleakly at the horizon. "Why does this world have to be composed of fighting and violence? That's all anything seems able to do. Otherwise why would we always be killing each other and other things?" I asked myself.

I didn't answer. It was one of the questions of the universe that can never be solved.

Next morning, Izumi came back. "Well?"

"You and me are one. All is the vastness of the universe." I murmured, staring at the sand. My feet were tucked beneath me, so she hadn't seen how red they were.

"That's correct. But what's wrong with you?"

I stood. "A Chimera washed up shore yesterday. We hunted and fought each other. I finally dropped a boulder on it, killing it. I succeeded in destroying it." I said, my eyes close to tearing up.

"At least you're okay."

I looked up, a weak smile on my face.

I was taken back to Dublith and my things were returned. But I decided to stay in Dublith a little longer. Partially by invitation, partially because I wanted to.

Because of Izumi's occupation, she'd heard of the wolf-man that sold his kills to butchers. We wound up doing business for about two weeks.

Then I decided to go to Rush Valley, just to see it.

Little did I know I'd meet an old friend there.


	6. DON'T REVIEW

**Hello, and thank you to all those reading this...**

**But for now, this story is going on HIATUS D:...**

**Don't worry, it'll get up an' runnin' again someday! But for now, I need to narrow down what stories I work on so I can finish all of these and publish my new ones! Please don't kill me for putting this particular one on hiatus... It's nothing personal... Just going by which one is closest to done... which isn't this one...**

**DO NOT REVIEW FOR THIS CHAPTER!**

**IT WILL BE REPLACED WHEN I GET AROUND TO GETTING THIS THING OFF HIATUS! DON'T WASTE YOUR PRECIOUS REVIEW ON THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE!**


End file.
